My version of the Walking dead Seasons 1 and 2
by legoryan4579
Summary: This is basically my version of the walking dead seasons 1 and 2. Different people will survive. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Walking Dead Fans, I am here with my first Walking dead story. Don't really have a title for it, but enjoy.**

As Lee sat in the back of the squad car, he pondered on why he murdered the state senator. Sure he slept with Lee's wife, but that was no reason to kill him. The officer in the front looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Well I reckon you didn't do it then." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked.

"Y'Know, I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is about now I get the "I didn't do it." The officer explains.

"And what do you say?"

"I say "Yep, I know ya didn't."

The radio then comes on warning the officer about a 10-91E.

"I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all." The Officer says.

"What do you think?"

"I'm just glad I chose law and not order."

Lee then looks out the window to see a police car going towards where they came from. Then the radio comes on again about medical personnel on route to Hartfield. They then kept talking and the radio kept coming on until he turns it off. They then kept driving a long way until Lee spotted someone walking across the road.

"Watch out!" He yelled. Then everything went black.

 **I'm sure you all know what will happen next. Note it will take me a while to update with each chapter, so please be patient. Until next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

When Lee awoke, he noticed the cop wasn't in the car anymore, and to make matters worse, his leg was in so much pain. He saw his hands were still cuffed.

"Thirsty." He said to himself.

He then saw the officer.

"Hey! Hey officer! Are you all right?! I'm still cuffed back here." He yelled.

When the officer didn't reply, Lee assumed the worst. He then saw the window next to him and started kicking it. After a few kicks the window broke and fell out of the car. He climbed out and fell to the ground in pain. He started limping towards the officer and when he approached the officer, He bent down and picked up the keys.

After trying to unlock himself, he dropped them. He then he bent down to pick them up. After he unlocked them. The officer suddenly rushed up and attacked Lee.

The officer appeared to be undead. As Lee backed away from the officer he saw a shotgun and a bullet. He grabbed both, loaded the bullet in the gun and shot the officer.

After he shot the officer, Lee noticed a figure in the distance.

"Help! Go get someone! There's been a shooting!" He yelled

The figure then disappeared. Lee then heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes behind him and saw two more undead coming towards him. He rushed away from them, crawled up a hill, and climbed over a fence into a yard.

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**

As Lee went over the fence, he heard gunfire in the distance which led the undead away from him. He then looked around and noticed he was at someone's house.

"Hello? Anybody?" Lee called.

He then saw a tree house, but decided not to go up to it as there was no ladder. He then walked onto the porch and looked inside the house.

"Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help." Lee said.

When no one answered the door he opened it.

"I'm coming in. Don't shoot, OK?" Lee asked.

As he walked in, he noticed the entire house looked abandoned.

"Ahh, shit. Hello? I'm not an intruder. Or one of them." He yelled.

As he looked around, he saw a coloring book, indicating the home owners had a child. He then saw an answering machine and pressed the button.

"Three new messages. Message one left at 5:43 PM. Hey Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break."

"Message two. Left at 11:19 PM. Oh my god, Finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything. Please, Please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."

"Message three. Left at 6:51 AM. Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 911. We love you. . . We love you. . . We love y-" The message was then cut off.

As Lee picked up a picture of the family, he felt heartbroken that this Clementine might no longer have any parents.

"Daddy?" A voice asked.

Heading to the source of the voice Lee walked into the kitchen, and looked through drawers until he found a walkie talkie.

"Hello?" He asked.

"You need to be quiet." The voice said.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"I'm okay. They tried to get me. But I'm hiding in my treehouse."

"Where are your parents?" Lee asked.

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. I heard the messages through my walkie talkie, so I know their probably dead."

Lee then went to a window where he saw the little girl waving at him from her treehouse. He waved backed at her when suddenly she screamed. He turned his head to find the babysitter undead and trying to attack him. He pushed her back and tried to run away when he slipped on some blood on the floor. The babysitter came towards him before he kicked her away. He then ran towards the door when she grabbed his leg, making him fall to the floor. As he backed away from her, he heard the door open and saw the little girl hand him a hammer. He then used the hammer to smash the babysitter's head until it was no longer moving.

 **That's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

"Man. Hi there," Lee said.

"Did you kill it?" Clementine asked.

"Yes," Lee answered.

"It's okay. I think she was a monster."

"I think so too."

Lee then looked at Clem surprisingly.

"You've been all by yourself through this?" He asked.

"Yah, I wish my parents would come home, but I know their probably dead," Clem said.

As soon as she finished her sentence, she started to cry, prompting Lee to hug her.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," Lee suggested.

Soon night came and Lee and Clem had decided to travel when it was dark. As they were walked toward the road, they heard a gunshot.

"I found the bastard," A voice said.

Clementine looked at Lee worriedly.

"Are we going to die?" She asked.

"No, I'm sure we're fine," Lee assured her as he looked up to get a good look at the shooter.

"Stay down! Georgia State Patrol!" The voice yelled.

"Okay, Lee yelled as he stood up and raised his hands.

As soon as the officer heard that he and his friend realized they were living.

"Oh shit. You're not one of those things," He announced.

Neither of us are."

"Oh damn, you've got a little girl," The officer noticed.

"We're sorry about that. Well, Andre's sorry about that," The friend said.

"It's officer Mitchell."

Soon Andre and his friend walked towards the duo.

'My name's Shawn, Shawn Greene. "This is Andre— "

"Officer Mitchell."

"Did you see any of those things? One of them just got our buddy Chet," Shawn said.

No. Not for a while," Lee replied.

"Looks like you cut the shit out of yourself," Andre said.

"My leg yeah. It's hurt pretty bad."

"Look, help us find what got my buddy and you and your daughter can come down to my dad's farm to safety. He should be able to fix your leg up, too," Shawn said.

"I'm not her dad. I'm… just some guy," Lee replied.

"Some guy?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Whoever you are, let's get a move on," Andre requested.

Lee was about to reply when they suddenly saw a walker.

"Shit. It's Chet," Shawn said.

They all ran to Andre's police car and drove off. Soon they arrived at the farm.

Shawn, Lee, and Clementine climbed out of the car.

"Say hi to your dad for me," Andre said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Shawn. Chet was a good dude."

"One of the best."

Andre then looked at Lee and Clementine.

"Take care you two," He said as he drove off.

The door then opened and out walked an old man.

"Thank god you're okay," He said.

"I was worried it'd be bad here too," Shawn said as he hugged the man.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new."

"I ran into Andre outside of Atlanta. And uh… Chet… he got killed."

The man's expression soon became shocked as he heard this.

"No. You're kidding," He said.

Those things got him. Dad I don't know what's going on," Shawn said.

"I'm sorry Shawn," His dad said.

They both then looked toward Lee and Clementine.

"You brought a couple guests."

"We just need a little… help. We won't stay long," Lee said.

"Good. You're welcome to stay here, but just for the night. I don't run a bed and breakfast. So it's just you and your daughter then?"

"Oh, not his daughter, he's… well… Just some guy who found her alone," Shawn answered.

"Honey, do you know this man?" Shawn's dad asked.

"Yes," Clem replied.

"Ok then. Well looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there."

"Yeah, it's not doing so good," Lee said.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have."

As Lee and Clem walked up to the porch, the man came out with ointment for Lee's leg.

"Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell," He told Lee.

As Lee and the man kept talking, he learned the man's name was Hershel Greene. He let Lee and Clem sleep in the barn with another family of three.

 **That's the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
